Blame it on the weatherman
by laraiteforever
Summary: New J&G fic. A storm causes havoc for staff at the royal.
1. Chapter 1

_We argued. Not for the first time either. And I never got round to apologizing. I guess it's too late now. I just hope he sees it the way I do. Was over something really silly, something really small and insignificant. _

_Now I'm lying here, not knowing if I'm gonna make it through the day or not. But will he want to see me? After this morning I simply don't know._

_Will he forgive me for speaking so out of turn? Do I want this baby? So many questions just flying around I don't know which I should answer, or even think abut answering. All I know is this is serious, and I want him here, all things forgotten. Just need someone to hold my hand... tell me everything's going to be Ok. _

_It all happened so fast. One minute I was on my house rounds, seeing to this guy. Then, out of the blue, the tree outside fell, right onto the house. We couldn't get out fast enough, and so now we're trapped, and noone knows how we're getting out of this one._

_I pick up a stone, and attempt to throw it, get some attention. Voices. I can hear voices, shouting. I can hear an smooth american accent. One that I recognise...It's James.. and it's getting nearer._

"There's one over here... And she's alive!" James shouted, making his way through the sea of debris. He slowly made his way over, and was shocked at what he saw.

"Jill... wha.. what are.. how come?" He asked, slightly confused.

"Long story. I think we've got enough time" She replied, managing a weak smile.

"How are you feeling. Tell me exactly where it hurts" He asked, searching through his bag.

"My leg.. and my stomach."

"Ok.. We're going to get you out I..."

"James.. I'm pregnant. We weren't going to tell anybody until we knew everything's ok" She waited for his response, but he smiled.

"Wow.. congratulations. I promise I'm going to do everything I can for you both" He smiled, feeling for a pulse.

"Gordon.. He'll be.. He'll be getting worried" She said, taking in a sharp breath as James looked ato ways in which they were going to get her out.

"It's ok... Frankies trying to contact him now. He'll be here soon" James said, his soft american accent providing a comfort.

"We argued.. what if he's still angry with me?" She asked, knowing that'd be a while before he turned up.

"How can he be? Jill he can't be angry with you. I promise. Whatever it is it'll all be forgotten."

"Really?"

"Really. He'll be so concerned for you he'll have forgotten what happened." He said. Looking behind him as Frankie approached.

"I've managed to talk to Dr Ormerod.. he's on his way. I haven't told him. Didn't think it was right. Anything I can do?" He asked nervously.

"Yes. Hold this" James said, giving him a litre of saline.

"Can you point to where it hurts the most?" James asked, watching Jill's every move. She slowly lifted her hand, and pointed.

"Ok. What about your neck and back?" He asked, again watching curiously.

"They're ok. I can move my head, and my back doesn't hurt" She said, resisting the urge to scream out, but failing.

"Where is he?" She said through gritted teeth, the pain now becoming too much. James dug into his bag, and shook his head.

"I'm going to give you this.. should help with the pain. Frankie.. you carry anything stronger?" Frankie shook his head hesitantly.

"Ok. We'll have to improvise. Frankie.. can you get what you have. I need bandages, painkillers, and saline. Now!" He said, raising his voice slightly. Frankien nodded and ran out, clambering over the bricks and other debris that lay in his way. He turned his attention back to Jill.

"Where is he? James??" Jill asked, the tears beginning to fall.

"It's ok. He's on his way. Won't be long now. I need you to try and stay calm for me"

_Calm? How am I meant to stay calm? Like trying to achieve the impossible. Everything hurts so much, it's completely taking over me. I need him. I actually really do. I trust James. I hardly know him but still...I trust him completely. We both do. Me and baby..._


	2. The guardian

The Guardian

A/N: Going to start it differently... the lyrics are from the Guardian by Delta Goodrem. Characters aren't mine, well James McCawley is, everyone is belongs to YTV.

_I swallow the urge, to call out your name__The need crashes in, I brace for the wave__And pray it will pass, not take me under_

_Where is he? I want him here so badly, all I want is for him to hold my hand and tell me everything's going to be ok. James keeps telling me that he's on his way, that he'd be here soon. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by yet more voices, this time there were ones she recognized, and one of those belonged to someone she knew. The voice belonged to Gordon. She opened her mouth, but no words came out, instead tears flowing freely down her already tear stained face. Gordon was just learning of what had happened, and it soon became clear to him. Again she tried desperately to shout to him, knowing he wasn't that far away, but still no words came out. He was only a few metres away, yet she couldn't say anything to him, instead she'd have to wait, wait for him to come to her.

He eventually made his way to her, pushing past two firemen which were standing in the way, shouting frantically. He made his way through the path of debris which had now started to be cleared, walking as fast as he could to her. He knelt down protectively beside her, and wiped the tears away, whispering to her as he did so.

"Hey... It's ok. I'm here now" He said, simply not knowing what to say. He held her hand tightly, quietly wishing all the pain away.

"I'm so sorry... for earlier" Jill muttered, inbetween the sobbing and the sharp breaths. Gordon simply smiled.

"Don't worry about it. It's not important now. What's important is getting you two out of here" Gordon responded, smiling once more. He looked over at James, who was being handed a box of things from Frankie, containing everything he'd asked for.

"Why does he look all serious? Is there something wrong??" She asked nervously, seeing the serious look on James' face.

"He's just concentrating. That's all. Everything's fine" Gordon replied, looking back at James.

"How's the pain now?" James asked, but Jill didn't need to say anything. He could tell just by looking at her.

"Ok. I can give you some more pain relief and we're going to get you out. Ok?" Jill nodded as James carefully administered more pain relief, looking to see how they could get her out.

"It's bad... isn't it?" She asked, staring up at Gordon.

"I don't know darling I really don't know." He replied, looking around for a way out.

"Why am I so tired? Gordon? I'm really scared now" She said, almost screaming. Gordon looked at James, before turning his attention back to Jill.

"Look Jill, you have to listen to me. You'll be ok, really but you have to trust us. I promise. You'll be absolutely fine. I promise. And you have to try and stay awake, darling please. You're going to have to be really brave now."

"Ok. I trust you. Both of you. Just promise me one thing?"

"What's that Jill?" James asked, smiling, trying to make her feel comforted.

"Ring my parents... they'll be worried"

"Yes, yes I'll ring them. Speak to them personally" James replied.

"Thank you" Jill said, closing her eyes temporarily. Gordon squeezed her hand again, trying to keep her awake.

"Stay with us Jill" James replied. Reaching for a torch, and shining it into the darkness. He shook his head, concern written all over his face.

"What? What is it?" Gordon asked, saying what Jill was thinking.

"Her leg's broken. No other obvious damage. But I am slightly worried." James said, smiling nervously.

"Why?"She asked.

"I'm not going to lie to you. There may be some internal damage." James said, standing up and holding Jill's other hand, smiling reassuringly. He continued.

"But I'm pretty sure baby's fine. Once we get you out we'll check on baby" Jill smiled weakly. Looking over to where Mr Maver, the patient she was visiting, was lying.

"How is he?" She asked. James shook his head.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

_To be perfectly honest I've never been so scared. I can't move, and everything that could go wrong has gone wrong. At least Gordon's here. And he's right. Always is. I do trust them. We both do._


	3. Kept promises

"How much longer?" She asked, staring blankly up at the ceiling.

"I don't know. Can't be much longer." Gordon replied, smiling once more. His smile faded as her breathing became more erratic, arousing concern.

"James... Need some oxygen. She's panicking" Gordon shouted, James picking up the oxygen and rushing over, placing the mask on her pale face.

"Ok. This is ridiculous... we need to get her out now!!" James shouted, trying to attract attention. He apologized to Jill, before getting back to the job in hand.

"Ok... try and calm down for me, need you to try and slow it down for me" James continued, smiling as Gordon held her hand tightly, whispering words of comfort to her, smiling encouragingly as her breathing gradually returned to normal, the colour also returning. James looked up and saw a group of people walking towards them, the group consisting of firemen; policemen and Frankie This large group scared Jill, looking to Gordon desperately for guidance.

"Wha... What's going on? Why are they all here?" She asked nervously.

"They're going to get you out of here. Be all over soon" Gordon said reassuringly, watching as James spoke to Frankie and a couple of firemen.

"Thank goodness. Are you staying?" She asked, trying not to panic again.

"Yes of course I am. I'm not going anywhere" Gordon replied, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, brushing a tear away at the same time.

"Thank you" Jill whispered, closing her eyes once more. Gordon tried to wake her, but this was proving difficult.

"James...As quick as you can please" Gordon shouted, the team of rescuers leaping into action. As all the commotion was going on he tried to wake her, whispering, shaking, but to no avail. He watched as the tree was carefully removed piece by piece, revealing more of her ailing body. He kept checking her, making sure she was alright, barking orders to her team of rescuers.

It soon became clear that it was worse than once thought. Her leg was indeed broken, but what alarmed the two doctors was the fresh pool of blood that lay around her. James dived in and placed a bandage around the site from which the crimson was pouring, ensuring that no more can escape. He smiled as he secured it, confident that it would stay.

As the rescue operation continued, Gordon whispered words of comfort, telling her what they were doing, even delving into past events, trying to make it somewhat easier for them both. He recalled the events leading up to the wedding, and even the wedding itself, drawing his gaze away, occasionally looking at what was going on further down. Watching as slowly the last piece of wood was lifted away, Jill's body instantly becoming stronger now the heavy weight had finally been removed. He carried on whispering quietly, this time expressions of hope, thanking the rescuers, watching as the stretcher was carried in, ready to remove her from the crimson pool which lay around her, her presence leaving a hole in the sea of debris.

As he stood he refused to let go of her hand, insisting that he stay with her, the anger becoming apparent in his voice. He wasn't going to leave her, not now. He always kept his promises to her, and he knew that now the long road to recovery would begin...


	4. Fighter

A couple of hours had passed, and they were now back in the warmth and security of The royal. There was nothing more Gordon could do now, except wait. He walked the familiar corridors in complete daze, ignoring everyone else, nothing else mattered to him anymore. He had no real sense of direction, taking him all over the hospital. He wondered over to the maternity ward, and stood outside, peering in through the tiny window. He watched all the happy families, mothers cradling their little bundles of joy. Watching them, the smiling faces bringing tears to his. He daren't walk over to the operating theatre, for pure fear of what he might find. He stayed, and it was there that he felt a hand on his shoulder. He froze, until they spoke.

"Doctor?" He turned, and saw Sister Brigid standing behind him, smiling awkwardly.

"You ok? Dr McCawley's been looking for you." She said, waiting for his response. She looked down, and noticed that there was blood on his arm.

"There's blood on your arm. Would you like me to...?" She asked.

"No it's fine. It's not mine sister." He paused, turning and looking back into the ward. He finished

"It's hers", He smiled awkwardly, his hands now visibly shaking.

"Look, maybe you should sit down. It'll be a while yet" She said, struggling to find the right words to say.

"Do you know where he is?" Gordon asked.

"He's in his office" And with that Gordon walked off, the daze returning, like a bubble shielding him from the outside world.

He stopped as he reached the point where the two corridors met. He simply didn't know which way to go next. One way would take him to his office, the other would lead him to Jill. Voices in his head told him to continue and go to see what James wanted, others told him to give in and go to Jill, knowing that he'd be little use to her. He decided to go and see what James wanted, thinking that they will come and find him when it's all finished. Going in reluctantly, he saw James sitting on his chair, putting a tissue back into his pocket.

"You were looking for me?" Gordon asked, sitting down opposite him.

"Yes. Thought you might like the company" James suggested, placing the half empty box in the middle of the desk.

"Thanks. Look I want to thank you. You were amazing back there. "

"No worries. If you hadn't been there, supporting her and shouting at me, I would have floundered. Look I'm here if you want to... talk"

"Thanks. I wonder how she's doing" He asked, the bubble slowly disappearing.

"She's in the best hands. They'll be fine" James said, his smooth american tones providing a comfort. He continued.

"You two must be overjoyed, about the baby" James asked, trying to help.

"Yes, we are. Over the moon about it all. Jill's really looking forward to being a mum. I know she'll be great. A natural" Gordon said, smiling for the first time that afternoon. He looked up at the clock, which hung in one corner.

_Coming up to three hours. How much longer?? She's fighting. Like I always know she would. But what is it they say... no news is good news... right?? Could mean there's complications, or the problem is more complex than they first thought. But it means she's fighting. Fighting with every ounce of strength she has left. And Mr Rose and David won't let her give up. __They're going to help her win this fight._

There was a knock on the door, and Matron entered. She looked unusually happy, and she came with news.

"Doctor Ormerod.. it's your wife. She's just come out of recovery, and she's in a side room for now. Mr Rose has kept her sedated for a while, let her have a rest. But I can happily say that both mother and baby are doing fine" She said, Gordon smiling, thanking them and rushing out, desperate to see her. He looked through the window, and saw her lying there, tubes everywhere.

_She's ok! They both are. And I'm not going anywhere..._


	5. The nightshift

As the day turned into night Gordon had some choices to make. Did he return home to his children, and his mother who was looking after them for him, or did he stay with Jill, so that he'd be there when she awoke?

However the decision was soon taken out of his hands. Sister Brigid arrived to find him asleep on the chair next to her bed, holding onto her hand like he had been all afternoon. She finished her checks, closed the blinds and left, only to bump into James, who had also come to check before leaving for the night.

"How are they?" James asked, peering into the room.

"They're fine. All 3 of them. It's been a long day, and I'm going to let him stay here for the night. Didn't think it was a good idea for him to drive home tonight."

"It's been a testing day for them. Gordon was pretty shaken up. Going to take a while to get over this one, I can tell you. Anyway I've drawn the short straw and I'm on call tonight, so I can keep an eye on them. Make sure everything ok. Is he holding onto her hand?" James said, walking up to the window, staring in.

"Yes, like he has been all afternoon. Never known Dr Ormerod to break his promises. Yet I've never seen anything so sweet. They look adorable, don't they?" She asked. James nodded enthusiastically.

"Look I've had an idea, I'll be back in a minute" Sister said, and she walked off down the corridor. She later returned with a blanket, sheet and a couple of pillows. James laughed quietly, before guessing what Sister was doing with them.

"Well I've heard it's going to be a cold night, and we want him to be comfortable, don't we?" Sister handed him the pillows before entering, making sure they were not disturbed. She carefully placed the sheet and blanket over Gordon, then being handed the pillows. She carefully placed them under his head, trying hard not to wake him.

"Night" Sister whispered, before leaving, closing the door behind them, again trying to be as quiet as possible. They walked up to reception, where Lizzie was just leaving.

"You know. I caught him outside maternity. Looked like he was close to tears. That baby means so much to him. All this has really got to him. _Really_ got to him. Never seen him shaking like that, and he's been through a lot." She added, watching as Matron prepared to talk to the nurses who were just coming on shift.

"Look I'm going to check in on them all first thing in the morning. "

"Ok. Night sister" James said, watching as Sister left for the evening. Most of the nurses who were coming on shift he didn't know that well, but there were one or two that he recognised. He began listening in.

"Ok, Nurse Mckaig, I'd like you to keep an eye on the patient in side room 2. I'm sure Dr McCawley will fill you in" Matron said, turning to look at James, who smiled nervously.

_Marian's ok. Thanking my lucky stars it wasn't one of the students. They'd not like that. Anyway they know Marian. _

He waited until Matron had finished speaking, to talk to Marian. When she had finished the nurses dispersed to their various wards, Marian staying behind. James walked over to her, sitting down in the chair opposite her. He placed Jill's notes on the chair beside him. Marian glancing down quickly.

"Ok. This is a bit of a special case. The patient in question is Dr Weatherill. She was involved in an accident whilst out on her house rounds. She's ok. She's had surgery and she's been sedated for the night. There's something else. Something that we can't let Matron know." James said, fiddling with his tie.

"What's that?" Marian asked curiously.

"Dr Ormerod's in with her. Spending the night. I'll show you what I mean" They walked down to their room, Marian's face lighting up.

"Aww that's so sweet! I see what you mean." Marian said, looking through the gap in one of the blinds.

"And Matron can't find out about this. She's been stressed all day. Let them both sleep." James said. They walked onto Fawcett ward, ready to begin the night shift...


	6. If I could say the words

A/N New character. Dr Weaver belongs to me.

As the day dawned, it brought with it a sense of optimism, and expressions of hope. The sun shone brightly through the partially closed window, blinding those who walked in. Today was going to be a good day, and everyone was going to go home happy. As were the patients. Nothing bad was going to happen. It just wasn't.

He entered the room, fresh from the events of last night. He'd thought everything through, over and over again.Yet somehow, in the midst of all the confusion, he'd managed to reach a conclusion. That everything happens for a reason, and that she was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. That she was, in Mr Rose's words, unlucky. Very unlucky indeed. He also thought of what could've happened, but it was too hard.So he didn't. Simply focussed on the good things. Like the baby.

He pictured how it all should be. Holding his daughter for the first time, surrounded by the people they loved most. Everyone was happy. He waited and watched. That was all he could do now. Watch and wait.

He sat down and pulled out a blanket, and held it close. Taking in it's vibrant smell he began talking.

"Hey. They all tell me your doing fine, and everything's good.Should be awake later. See your beautiful face again eh? I've been so worried. But let's not think about the bad things now. Concentrate on getting my two girls out of here in one piece. Sounds like a plan eh?" Gordon whispered, secretly hoping that she heard what everyone was saying.

He heard voices, drawing him to look outside. It was no-one he recognised, meaningless words just floating around. Just waiting for them to he heard, and asking for a response. He was slowly losing all control, the anger gradually building up inside. The voices got closer, louder. Words were being picked out, words that in their jumbled form didn't make sense, but he couldn't quite understand the full sentences. He recognised the smooth american accent, and the other belonging to Mr Rose. But the person with them, who had a slight northern accent, seemed alien. No idea who it belonged to.

He waited, anticipating their arrival. James walking in first, followed by the stranger, who was a woman in her mid thirties. She had a professional look about her, and then, minus the pipe, was Mr Rose. They all stood around her bed, James picking up her notes and flicking through them. He then started to introduce the new doctor, who he then handed the notes to.

"Gordon, this is Dr Abbie Weaver. She's kindly agreed to take on Jill's maternity cases. She'll be looking after Jill aswell. " She smiled, her warm presence bringing confidence. Gordon nodded and smiled, acknowledging her arrival.

"She's doing great Gordon. Definately got a couple of fighters there. All being well we'll wake her up later" Mr Rose added, eager to get on. He looked at the scars, which were still red and angry. The intricate stitches holding everything together, compeletely unaware that inside Gordon was slowly unravelling. Mr Rose made his excuses and left.

"Look I know it's been a really difficult couple of days for you both, and I'm going to make it really easy for you. Trust me" Abbie said, her kind words running through him. Gordon smiled once more.

"Right then. Shall we have a look at your baby?" She asked, handing the notes back to James.

15 minutes later and it was all over. Gordon unable to keep his eyes off the little picture that was now in his hand. The picture was of their baby. Everything was perfect. 10 fingers and 10 toes. And the best thing was that she was fine. A fighter. Just like her mother...


	7. hello darling

_Shock can do strange things to people. Make you act out of character. Make you think things that you've possibly never thought before. Shock can almost blind a person. You feel out of touch with what's going on around you. Everything seems like its spinning. The room circling around with no real sense of direction.__ Everyone approaching you, speaking yet the words never seem to make sense. What's said is always the same, and the looks you get. People looking at you from all directions. Peering in to see what's going on, like it's some kind of attraction. _

_What amazes me though, is that she's completely oblivious. Sleeping peacefully, completely unaware of what's going on around her. Instead she's sleeping, away with the fairies. Where everything's happy and nothing bad can happen. Where the sun shines and she's comfortable. Dreaming of how things should be.__ Not how they are now. She shouldn't be here. They shouldn't be here. The only time they'd be in hospital would be when the baby was born. The happiest day ever. _

_I'd made myself familiar with everyone who was treating her. I'd even made myself familiar with what treatment she was receiving. My world was now reduced to a small room in a busy corridor. Same people moving around. I'd decided to stay with her, and leave the children with my mother, who had kindly agreed to stay. They were fine, and knew very little, which was good. __I was keeping in touch, telling them what I thought they should hear. I'd brought in a few things, reminding us of home. Little things that I know mean a lot. The__time passed so slowly. Most of it was spent watching for any signs of improvement. Anything at all. _

_I decided to phone Jill's parents, just as I promised. But I only spoke to her father, who was more than happy to make the journey. Less could be said of her mother though, who had gone to visit her sister without making any contact. She didn't even know that she was expecting her first grandchild. __ Harold, on the other hand, was coming without a second thought and was looking forward to seeing his beloved daughter, who he hadn't seen since our wedding, but had kept in contact, ringing most days. She loved that, and found solace in these conversations, especially after a hard day at work. They'd always been close. _

_I also rang the people that I had to do things for. Things like schools, friends and family. I told them that I was now devoting my time to __the children, but most importantly, to Jill. I now had little time for anything else. Most of my time was spent at the hospital._

_I carry on watching. David Cheriton comes in and checks her. He also gives her an injection. We both know what this does. Within an hour or two she'll be awake, and talking. I suddenly think about what to do when that time comes. The confusion, questions and the emotions, which I know will be all over the place. I go through possible questions in my head, starting with the easy ones, such as "Where am I? "And "What happened?". Those are the easy questions. I know they'll get harder and I cannot begin to imagine her responses, but I'll try and answer any questions as best as I can. _

_My attention was soon diverted by the small hand movement, which was coming from the bed. I rushed over, thinking "this is it." Her eyes flickered, stopped, then flickered again. I knew what was happening. Her hand moved again, followed by the sign I had been waiting all night for. Her eyes flickered, this time opening slowly, adjusting to the bright light, before turning towards me. It was the happiest I'd ever been. Watching her make her way our of the dark tunnel, back into normality, made me feel like a proud parent. I was so proud. Always have. Always will. She turned to me, smiled, and spoke._

_"Hello darling"._


	8. bend and break

He stood there in amazement. He took her hand and held it in his. He sat down and smiled, thinking of what to say.

"Hey. It's ok. You're ok now" Gordon whispered, the smile almost stuck to his face.

"Where am I?" She asked coughing as she did so. She looked around nervously.

"You're in The Royal." Gordon's smile slowly disappearing. She seemed confused, disorientated even.

"What's the time?" She asked. Looking around for anything that might help.

"It's half past one" Gordon said, looking at his watch.

"So, how long have I been here?"

"Coming up for 24 hours. Been here all night"

"Oh, I see" Jill whispered, coughing once more. Gordon pulled up the blankets, to stop her becoming cold. The shivering stopped as Jill found comfort in the warmth of the blankets that now covered her. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, her head nestled in the thick pillows that had been found especially.

Gordon thought it'd be best to leave her, as she was now happy and content.

_She's doing fine. So nice to hear her voice again. __She's so exhausted she doesn't even know where she is. She'll be in and out all day. Barely able to stay awake long enough to string a few words together without getting tired. But she needs to start somewhere. __We all do._

_Xxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Half an hour later and Jill was awake once more. She looked a lot happier, comforted by Gordon's presence. Gordon noticed her confusion as she struggled to move, which soon turned to frustration.

"Why can't I move my leg? Gordon?" She asked, trying not to get upset. However the frustration soon became apparent.

"It's ok. Mr Rose fixed it. It's in a cast for now. It'll stay like that for a while. Bit of a shock I know." And with that Gordon helped make her more comfortable. They both loved the closeness, and Gordon perched on the edge of the bed, holding her hand tightly and Jill burying her head in his shoulder, sobbing quietly.

"I've never been so scared. I honestly thought I was going to..." She broke off as the tears started falling. Gordon brushed some hair away before contemplating his response.

"It's ok. Everything's going to be ok now. I promise" Gordon whispered, knowing that everything _was_ going to be ok. However Jill was less optimistic.

"No. However can it be?" She asked, the tears falling faster now. Gordon was struggling to think of the right words to say. He knew that it'd iron itself out eventually.

"Really. All the signs are good and you'll be home before you know it. You and baby" On hearing this Jill looked up, having forgotten about baby.

"Baby? You mean she's..."

"Alive and doing very well" Gordon replied, the absent smile now returning to Jill's tearstained face. The tears slowly stopped, and the optimism returned.

"You mean you've...?"

"Seen her? Yeah. And she's positively beautiful" Gordon replied, picking up the upturned piece of paper from the chair. He handed it to her.

"is that... that her?" Jill asked.

"Yep. Happened this morning. She's perfect. Give it 6 months and we'll be saying hello" Gordon whispered. Jill holding the picture close as tiredness swept over her once more, her heavy eyes finally giving in and closing, both of them knowing that things can really, get better.


End file.
